100 themes for the centuries
by Noele Flamel
Summary: Just my take of the 100 themes thing by Balthy!


Hi, this is my entry for the 100 theme challenge, I really loved the movie and I really hope people like this! I don't own the Sorcerer's apprentice, only Jamie, Darenzene, and Cornelius.

Arcana Cabana

It had been a few days since the fight against Morgana, and now that everything was over, Balthazar went back to the old alley just to remember where his old store had been.

"Sorry you lost the store; maybe someday you could get another?" Balthazar whirled around to see Dave, and smiled. Someday it may just happen…

Trousers

Dave almost had to drag his Master to the mall, much to the amusement of Balthazar's Merlinian friend and his Apprentice. They had soon gotten to the mall, when Dave spotted a clothing store. He looked at Balthazar.

"No" Was the Sorcerer's reply.

Later, Balthazar came back to the lab wearing a pair of old denim jeans, looking very unamused at his outfit. This also had a dark blue t-shirt and a new fedora. (Same hat) Jamie couldn't handle it; she fell over laughing along with the snickering from Dave. Her master, Veronica and Becky tried to quiet them before laughing too.

Shoes

Once again, Balthazar had been dragged to the mall, this time for shoes. As hard as he tried, he could not win, and eventually decided on a pair of black combat boots. It for once, was a change from the other shoes and they felt different for sure. As he wore them out, Balthazar couldn't help but show a smile.

"You're welcome" Dave said.

Life

It was one of those nights that Jamie and her dragon-brother went out to the rooftops. Dressed in khaki pants and a light sweater, they stood on the rooftop of the lab. For Cornelius, it was to stretch his wings from pretending to be a bracelet, but for Jamie, it was to test how strong the bond was between dragon and rider. As the dragon grew from the potion, she could only help but smile at how they both were playful, sometimes pretending to fight each other for Cornelius's lessons or to fly and try out new tricks for Jamie. She brushed a hand against the silver-midnight blue scales on his back and clambered on.

As they took to the air, Jamie glanced down at the city. It was so beautiful at night, and then focused on the air and holding on as she beckoned Cornelius to do a trick. This is what it felt like to be alive for her. To live.

Death

As Balthazar was left alone to the lab, for everyone had went off to do what it is they do, he thought of the night when he had somewhat died. It was a somewhat peaceful feeling, no pain, no suffering. But there was no Veronica, which was what made him glad he was no longer dead. And if it was too happen again, he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of Veronica still alive while he was dead. He was glad to be alive, but death was an interesting experience…

Unicorn

It was also an amazement when Jamie talked of the other creatures of magic, to Balthazar, Veronica, Becky and Dave, she someone who had done a lot of studying, but her master, Darenzene, knew different. Jamie was the granddaughter of the famous Dr. Ernest Drake, a famous Dragonologist, Dragon Master and Dragon-Brother to a Chinese Lung. He knew Jamie had once visited Drake, and was amazed that when she came back, she had scars and burns on her right forearm, left ankle and foot, neck and back. He had never really asked her about them, but he was always curious. So he was surprised when Jamie dropped a little information on the topic.

"There was this one time I saw a live unicorn, with my Grandfather, of course. Have you ever seen such a magnificent creature before? They will live anywhere where lions aren't and are very different from all creatures I've seen. They can be very aggressive if they want, but are very gentle creatures and love to run around!" There was a pause as she caught herself "I've heard you used to own a unicorn skull once, Balthazar, what happened to it?"

"Oh, I did have one, but I seem to have lost it, it's a long story, best to be saved for another time, I think…"

So, what do ya think? I have to admit, I laughed a bit at the trousers part, and even Jamie's master knows how to fit in and has other clothes than the famous trench coat, black pants, and shirt. Jamie is the granddaughter of Drake, who shall still be alive when I use Jamie. Being a dragon-sibling, Fyi, means you share some dragon blood with the dragon you bond with and you have a higher tolerance to dragon's blood, which to a human, sorcerer, even wizard, is toxic. Fun Fact: Dragonology is said to have been created by the famous Merlin. Which I think is cool. So please R & R!


End file.
